This invention relates to X-ray apparatus in which the X-ray source and X-ray receptor are held at opposite ends of a two-limbed support, the support itself being mounted on arms extending from a base, and has for its object to provide a compact, self contained, mobile unit which can be moved from one hospital room to another and plugged into a power outlet where it is to be used. Further objects are to provide support arms which allow the unit to be compressed for moving, and which afford greater accessibility for the medical operator of the unit and the ability to scan large areas of a patient freely.